


Not again

by berettajane



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Commitment, F/M, Fear of Death, Mutual Pining, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You and Opie have been messing around for a while, but his refusal to commit is driving you up a wall.
Relationships: Opie Winston/Reader, Opie Winston/You
Kudos: 17





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the picture used.

You _hated_ fighting with Opie, but what you hated not knowing where you stood even more. The two of you had been dancing around your feelings for each other for over a year, and you just couldn’t take it anymore. You weren’t asking for labels--you didn’t want _more_ from him, necessarily--you just wanted to be able to call him yours and have stability between the two of you, something to build a life around. 

It all came to a head when you were talking to him outside the Clubhouse about taking a trip with his kids to the beach in the summer, just a few months away. When he gave you yet another feeble answer, you were about to lose your shit.

“When you figure out what the fuck you want from me, let me know, Ope. I’m done trying to figure you out,” you spat, jaw clenched as you side-step the giant ~~pain in your ass~~ and stalk off to your car. You spare Opie one last look before slamming the car door and peeling out of the parking lot.

“FUCK!” he bellows, grabbing the nearest thing (which happens to be Tig’s nearly-finished bottle of scotch) and throwing it. He looks at the shattered pieces of the bottle in the parking lot, mirroring the shattered pieces of the man he has been for far too long. “Goddamnit,” he whispers, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“I’m telling you, man, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you and those kids. Don’t let her go,” Tig warns, shaking his head.

“What if something happens to her, and it’s because of me? I can’t handle going through that shit, man--not again,” Opie explains, his hands on his hips as he stares into the distance.

“Look, Ope, what happened to Donna--that shit’s long gone. Club’s in a good place now; no one’s coming after our heads. That gives you some time to get your shit straight and tell her how you feel about her before you never see her again,” Tig insisted.

Bobby adds, “She grew up in this shit, man. She knows the game and how it’s played. Give her some credit.”


End file.
